


Worth the wait

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Worth the wait

It happened one Sunday morning (6000 years later).

Aziraphale woke him up with kisses to his neck. Gently, he pushed him onto his back and climbed into his lap. Once comfortably seated, he reached for something small and cubical on the nightstand. 

He put it behind his back and met his sleepy gaze. Crowley opened his mouth. He wanted to ask the angel if it was what he thought it was but something in the way Aziraphale was looking at him told him to stay silent.

“Crowley,” he began softly but his voice broke in the middle and he had to start again.

“Crowley, I don’t say this enough but....” Crowley took his hand and squeezed it in reassurance. It won him a grateful smile from the angel. 

“Thank you for waiting for me.”

Crowley’s eyes began to sting. 

Aziraphale leaned over him and kissed his lips. 

“Thank you for not going to Alpha Centauri even though you felt scared and betrayed.” 

Another kiss.

“Thank you for not giving up on the world, on me, on what we have.” 

After the final press of lips Aziraphale sat back into his lap.

He reached for the small black box and opened it with his shaking thumb. There was a ring, a plain golden ring wrapped in dark blue velvet.

“You’re the nicest person I know and I love you for that. Will you marry me?”

Crowley blinked through the tears that were running down his face. 

Aziraphale, the being of love, the angel who gave up his flaming sword, the one who owned an old bookshop and loved crepes and hot cocoa, his best friend, his home, his other half was asking him to...

He pulled himself up so that they were sitting across each other, Aziraphale still in his lap, watching him with wide blue eyes, waiting for his answer. 

Crowley pressed their foreheads together and gently cupped his wet cheek.

“Of course.”

And then he kissed the tear that slid down Aziraphale’s face. And then another and another until he had to give up on the tears and kissed the angel’s lips instead. 

Without breaking the kiss, Aziraphale reached for Crowley’s hand and slid the ring onto his finger. They both smiled into the kiss. 


End file.
